Return to Neverland
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry and Wendy are now both grown up with their own children during World War II and have to send their children for their safety. Wendy often tells her children stories about Peter Pan which intrigues Felicity, but annoys Jane, as she struggles to be in a hurry to grow up. Like I said before I only own my OCs, the characters belong to Disney and J.M. Barrie.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: There are Beauty and the Beast characters in this story, but it is not a crossover, and I only own my OC's, read & review! Sequel to Cherry Meets Peter Pan. **

* * *

><p>The late evening sky shows clouds by the moon as they resembled certain figures and shapes. The cloud shapes almost looked like certain children that certain people would remember. There was a light, but it was shown to be Tinkerbell and she flew around with the immortal boy known as Peter Pan. Two young girls would always remember them, two cousins named Wendy and Cherry. Years went by after Wendy and Cherry met Peter Pan, they were now adults themselves, even though they went on a non growing up adventure. Cherry had her adult life already with marrying Maestro Forte from Belle and Adam's castle and raising her son with him from another man, and they both had their own daughter later on they named Felicity.<p>

Wendy, however, had her own life to wonder and worry about, like her mother before her. Wendy had grown into a very beautiful woman and had a charming, devoted husband named Edward. They had two children together, a son and a daughter. The son named Danny and the daughter named Jane.

They even had their own dog, Nana II, who was one of the original Nana's puppies taken into the new family for memory and honor. Wendy had not seen her cousin Cherry since they both went to Never Land with Wendy's brothers, John and Michael, but decided that they should visit each other real soon, so that Felicity could meet her new cousins, Danny and Jane like Cherry did when she first met Wendy, John and Michael. Wendy often told her children the same stories about Peter Pan she told her brothers and Cherry.

* * *

><p>In England, the world was wreaking into World War II, many fathers had to leave their wives and children behind, only hoping they would come back home alive. They had to protect the country and leave home for honor, family and tradition. Wendy's husband Edward promised he'd return to the family, even though Jane wanted to go with her father. He told her to protect her mother, brother and her new cousin when they would come over to help out. The war lasted much longer than anyone could have imagined. Bombs fell from the sky and tore the very heart of London.<p>

In effort to protect its children, the government decreed that they all be sent to the country side for safekeeping. Many parents were at the train station sending away their children to parts unknown. That was when Cherry decided Felicity should come visit her cousin Jane and Cherry would catch up with Wendy. Forte wanted to come along, but Cherry decided it would be best if he stayed at Belle and Adam's castle so he could work up the courage to apologize to Adam for his actions, unbeknownst to Felicity what they were, but once she heard she was going to meet her cousins, she felt a little excited and nervous. Wendy was thrilled to see Cherry again and meet her daughter, Felicity met Danny and Jane and it was a good day for all as hope rejoined the family.

* * *

><p>In the streets one night, there were two figures running, revealed to be Felicity and Jane with army helmets and their jackets. Jane was carrying a package. Felicity ran with Nana II and laughed.<p>

"What is it, Flick?" Jane asked.

Nana II was on the concrete ground and jumping around in the puddles left from the rain. Felicity joined her with her signature black boots and laughed, feeling happy for the first time in a while.

"You guys, we don't have time for games," Jane laughed. "We need to get this home to Danny!"

Nana II happily barked, then Felicity grew worried as usual. "We should hurry back to home, there could be another raid before we know it!"

"Oh, Flick, relax," Jane tried to calm her. "Nothing will-"

There was a high whistling sound and sirens going off. Jane, Nana II and Felicity all then ran to Wendy's house before they could get into serious, grave trouble.

"Maybe if we're lucky, Peter Pan will come save us like he saved Maman and Wendy from Captain Hook!" Felicity said as she tried to keep up.

"Oh Flick, that's just a story our mothers told us," Jane rolled her eyes. "Those didn't really happen."

* * *

><p>Back at Wendy's house, the girls were getting Danny settled for bed. There were sirens going off and an airplane sonic boomed. The adult women were worried, but they tried to be brave and secure for little Danny's sake.<p>

"Mom, Aunt Cherry, where's Felicity and Jane?" Danny whimpered.

"Don't worry, Danny," Wendy hugged her son. "They'll make it. Come on, Cherry, we need to get in the bomb shelter."

"Right." Cherry nodded and opened the doors for Wendy since her hands were full from carrying Danny. "I was hoping once I read about World War II in history class I wouldn't be alive to witness it." she mumbled to herself as they got inside the shelter.

* * *

><p>Back in the streets, the girls were still running as the sirens kept blaring to warn them. There came a bomb, which made both girls afraid. They hid together behind a bush as the bomb set off and they were thankfully not injured. Nana II looked to make sure they were alright, smiled and licked their faces. The girls laughed and continued to get back home safe and sound.<p>

* * *

><p>In the shelter, Danny was still alarmed by the horrendous noises from outside. He hiked up his blanket as Cherry sat next to him, eating a cookie. Wendy hugged him tight to make him feel safe.<p>

"Mom, I'm scared, I don't like planes and bombs!" Danny cried.

"Is that so?" Wendy smiled. "You know, for a moment, those sounded like cannons on a pirate ship!"

"You're right..." Danny seemed a bit more calm now. "It's Peter Pan! He's coming!"

Suddenly, at that moment, the girls came inside and shut the door right behind them. Felicity leaned on it while Jane stood back to make sure they were together, alive and well.

"Jane! Flick!" Danny called happily.

"Bonjour, Danny..." Felicity panted and stepped over.

"Oh, girls, you're alright." Wendy hugged Jane.

"Thank goodness." Cherry said, sounding emotionless, she wasn't evening smiling, she had a grim frown and crossed her arms.

"You made it past the pirates!" Danny cheered as he was nearly off the bunk bed.

"Daniel, be careful!" Jane tried to warn him.

Danny fell off the bed, but thankfully wasn't hurt. He landed on his distant cousin instead. Danny laughed as he got up and helped Felicity up, he then noticed the package in Jane's hands.

"Hey, is that for me?" Danny asked.

"There's only one Danny around here." Felicity replied with a smile.

"Happy Birthday, Danny." Jane smiled at her younger brother.

Danny cheered as he sat happily and opened the package. He opened it to see two mismatched socks and groaned in disgust.

"Reminds me of Christmas with Chip Potts." Felicity recollected her friend getting a present from Cogsworth which were smelly socks.

"Jane, how very practical." Cherry smirked.

"Got them a size each large so he can grow into them." Jane replied.

"Look, Danny," Wendy put the green sock on one hand and the red on the other to play with him. "Pan and Hook, see?"

"Curse you, Peter Pan!" Danny laughed.

"Oh, Mother..." Jane sounded embarrassed.

"I wanna hear a Peter Pan story!" Danny begged.

"Oh, oui, oui." Felicity agreed.

Nana II barked and howled happily, but Jane crept behind her and clamped her hand on her muzzle. "Shh, Nana II!" Jane hushed the dog.

"All right then," Wendy smiled. "How about the time Peter Pan and the Lost Boys captured Hook's ship right from under his nose?"

"Ooh! That's a good one!" Danny cheered.

"Go on, Wendy, sil vous plait." Felicity sat next to Danny as Wendy was about to tell her story.

Wendy smiled and went to tell her story to the younger children. As she did, Jane noticed her distant cousin was going to the window. Jane followed Cherry as she looked up at the night sky. Cherry wasn't looking for Peter Pan, though.

"Are you okay, Cherry?" Jane asked.

"I-I'm fine," Cherry replied, then released a sharp sigh. "It's just that sometimes I wish I stayed in Neverland."

"Oh, Cherry, those were just fairy tales! You and my mother didn't really go to Neverland when you were younger."

Cherry glared at her and was about scold her, but it wasn't her job or place. "Yes... Just a fairy tale..." she said, uneasily, then looked back at the night sky to see the second star to the right. She then gently shut her eyes. "Good night, Charles..." she said quietly.

* * *

><p>Outside Belle and Adam's castle, Forte was doing the same thing, looking at the sky. "Bon nuit, Cerise..." he said in almost whisper, then went back inside to do what he was supposed to do.<p>

* * *

><p>Cherry sighed and went back over to Wendy, Felicity, Danny and Nana II as Wendy finished the story.<p>

"So, you see, you two," Wendy looked at Felicity and Danny deep in the eyes. "Hook will never win. As long as there's faith, trust, and pixie dust."

"Oh, poppycock..." Jane mumbled to herself, seeming sour.

Danny grabbed his wooden sword. "Ha! Slow down, you old codfish!" he then jumped from his spot, chased Felicity, but the dark-haired girl accidentally knocked Jane over as she had her notebook and it landed into Nana II's water bowl.

"Oh, my notebook!" Jane cried, then picked up her dripping book. She then got hit by her brother. "DANIEL!"

"Sorry about your book, Jane." Felicity said, gently.

"Little late for _sorry_," Jane sneered at her. "It's ruined thanks to you and Danny!"

"I'm sorry..." Felicity stepped back, feeling a sharp pain of guilt in her stomach.

"Come on, Jane!" Danny cheered. "We'll beat old Captain Hook together!"

"Daniel, please!" Jane hissed. "I have no time for fun and games!"

"You used to," Danny sounded very disappointed. "You got to be one of the first official Lost Girls!"

"That was a long time ago."

"Yeah, back when you were fun."

"You are kind of a pessimist, Jane..." Felicity brought up. "You remind me of Miss Angelique back home."

"Felicity, you need to grow up for once," Jane turned to her, with the stink eye. "Why can't you be mature and responsible like both your parents?"

"Yeah, but my mother went to Neverland!"

"Yeah, right!"

Cherry growled at Jane, then looked at the window to check to make sure it was safe to go back inside the house.

"Honestly, Mother," Jane looked at Wendy. "I don't know why you and Cherry fill Danny and Felicity's heads with all those silly stories."

"But, they're not silly, Jane," Wendy protested against her daughter. "They're-..." she looked at Cherry slowly, then back at her daughter. "Take care of Danny and Felicity, will you?"

* * *

><p>The family went back inside the house, and there was a knock at the door. Jane unwillingly went upstairs with Felicity and Danny and felt like she was stuck as being their babysitter. As the kids went upstairs, Wendy and Cherry went to answer the door.<p>

"You know who Jane reminds me of?" Cherry asked as she was slightly slower than Wendy.

"Who?" Wendy asked.

"Uncle George." Cherry reminded Wendy of her father.

"Oh, Cherry." Wendy chuckled then answered the door. Her face and tone of voice grew slow and serious as there was an army man at the door. "Yes?" she asked, worried of what he might say to her.

"Evacuation, ma'am," the man replied. He then saw Cherry. "You have any children?"

"A little girl now named Felicity." Cherry replied.

"Better put her with the others," the man insisted. "We have to keep them safe, you know. The children are scheduled on the morning train."

"So soon?" Wendy was understandably heartbroken. "But, I haven't even told them."

"The sooner the better if you ask me," the man said, then saluted. "Good night, madams." he walked off.

"Yes, uh, good night..." Wendy nearly choked.

"Au revoir." Cherry released a sharp sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

Wendy and Cherry left after the man came to tell them the news. Cherry was hoping she wouldn't have to do this considering her life with Forte and her child, but it was probably for the best.

"Poor Flick," Cherry sharply exhaled as he held her hands together. "Wendy, sometimes I wish we just stayed in Neverland with Peter... We'd probably be happier and wouldn't have to deal with this hard knock life our parents were always whining about."

"Cherry, you know our parents would've missed us," Wendy held her cousin's hands and looked her in the eye. "You know how much Uncle Bud and Aunt Michelle care about you. Come, we better tell Jane, Felicity, and Daniel to get packing."

* * *

><p>Cherry nodded and followed Wendy to the childrens' nursery, which was a lot like the nursery Wendy, John and Michael grew up in back home. In there, little Daniel was staring at his family portrait of him, his sister and his parents. Felicity looked with him.<p>

"You used to be fun, Jane," the blonde boy turned to his older sister. "What made you lose that spark?"

"I don't wanna talk about it..." Jane scoffed, and took off the green helmet, putting it in place.

"Jane? Felicity?" Wendy walked in with Cherry behind her. "Oh, there you girls are."

"What is it, Tante Wendy?" Felicity asked. Even though she and Wendy were technically distant cousins, she still considered her as an aunt since she was a much older cousin.

"This is mostly concerning Jane, it concerns you too, but I'll talk about it with you." Cherry sat in the guest bed, staring at her daughter's deep, soulless, black eyes reminiscent of her father.

"Oui, Maman." Felicity nodded, obediently.

"Now, Jane, will you promise me something?" Wendy asked, stroking the back of her neck, anxiously.

Jane turned to Wendy to show she was listening.

"Promise me you'll watch over Danny," Wendy swallowed heavily. "Whatever might happen."

"What?" Jane wondered what her mother could be going on about.

"You, your cousin and your brother are going away for a while, Jane." Wendy let out, uneasily.

"Away?" Jane backed away. "Where?"

"Maman!" Felicity clung onto Cherry's arm.

"Don't worry, you'll be safe..." Cherry gently stroked her daughter's dark brown hair, dark as her own.

"Cherry's right," Wendy added. "All of the children are being evacuated to the country. It's so dangerous here, but you'll be safe there, all of you."

"I'm not going!" Jane snapped, turning away with her arms crossed. "I'm staying!"

"But an order has been issued that every child must go!"

"But Daddy said I'm supposed to-"

"I know," Wendy held Jane to keep her from going further. "But you can take care of Felicity and Danny. Tell him Peter Pan stories."

"Maman, can I hear Peter Panoramique stories too?" Felicity looked up with a puppy dog pout.

"Of course, enfant." Cherry stroked her gently to calm her fears.

"They need them Jane," Wendy continued. "And so do you. Please, dear... Promise us..."

"NO!" Jane hissed. "I will _not _promise!"

"Jane, we'll be together again, I promise! You must have faith..."

"Faith! Trust! Pixie dust!" Jane grabbed her pillow and slammed it to the floor in sheer anger and annoyance. "Mother, Cherry, those are just words from your stories! They don't mean anything!"

"Yes they do!" a voice called. Everyone turned to see it was Daniel and he was awake past his bedtime, looking like a punched puppy left alone on a sidewalk. "Peter Pan said they'd make you fly!"

"Daniel, story time is over!" Jane growled at him. She then stormed over and opened her curtains. "Look! It's a war! Peter Pan isn't real!"

"Stop it, Jeanne!" Felicity walked to Daniel and tried to comfort him. "It's okay, she doesn't mean it..."

"Yes I do!" Jane cut in. "People don't even fly!"

"They do too!" Daniel cried with actual tears in his eyes.

"Oh come on, Daniel, grow up!"

Daniel then took enough and ran off, crying.

"Jane!" Wendy scolded her daughter.

"It's just a lot of childish nonsense!" Jane was sounding a lot like George back in the old adventure now.

"You're lying!" Felicity cried and ran off after Daniel.

"You are a horrible little girl," Cherry waved a finger. "I wish I hadn't come here now... Fliss?" Cherry walked out after her daughter to comfort her.

"Jane, how could you treat your brother and cousin that way?" Wendy asked, firmly. "You think you're very grown up, but you have a great deal to learn."

"I'm not a child now," Jane continued to argue. "I can take care of myself."

Wendy closed the door on her and went with Cherry, Felicity and Daniel. Felicity and Daniel were crying and Cherry held them both. Cherry then looked up as she saw Wendy come in.

"I never thought you'd have a daughter like that," Cherry said in a dreary tone. "She reminds me of Angelique back at the castle."

"Angelique?" Wendy wondered.

"Yeah, on one of my adventures."

"Adventures?" Daniel stopped crying and looked at his distant cousin with wonder.

Cherry nodded and took out a scrapbook. "Wanna take a look?"

"Your mother's been on adventures?" Daniel asked Felicity.

"Oh oui, lots of them!" Felicity replied, no longer crying, but smiling brightly.

Cherry flipped through her scrapbook to show several adventure stories listed. She then flipped to the page when she met King Adam and Queen Belle, before Belle became the queen of course. The children and Wendy looked with content.

"I can tell that's King Adam," Felicity pointed to the beast in the castle. "He looks just like him when Chip ate his chocolates without asking!" she giggled in amusement.

"Is that Uncle Forte?" Daniel pointed to the large pipe organ, noticing the face.

"Oh, yes," Cherry nodded with a sigh. "That's how I met Felicity's father... Back when he was... not so friendly..."

"Not so friendly?" Wendy asked. "He doesn't seem social among us, but he seems fine with you and Felicity, but he wasn't always that kind?"

"He used to be a horrible person," Cherry replied, shaking her head at her question. "He... He wanted to do something terrible, but we'll talk about that later, okay? He's taking care of it where he is now."

"I just hope Jane's going to be okay." Wendy looked up to the nursery door with a solemn frown.

"It's getting late, gang," Cherry closed the book only to let the kids give out a disappointed groan. "We'll talk about another adventure later. I'd tell you a Peter Pan story, Daniel, but I feel that's reserved for your mother."

"Will you, Mother?" Daniel begged.

"Of course." Wendy replied with a smile.

"Come on, Flick," Cherry scooped up Felicity and took her upstairs while Wendy carried Daniel downstairs. "Bon nuit, Flick..." Cherry kissed Felicity on the forehead after the story.

"Maman..." Felicity cooed.

"Yes, my child?"

"When's Papa and Oncle Edward coming back?"

"I-I'm not sure, child... But very soon... Try to get some sleep, huh?"

"Okay, bon nuit, Maman..." Felicity yawned and cuddled with the Peter Pan doll Wendy made for her.

"Bon nuit, enfant..." Cherry stood up and walked with Wendy out the door. They both looked at their children one last time, then shut out the light for the evening to get some sleep. "Don't worry too much Wendy, you'll be up all night." she then advised, then went to get rest herself.

"You're right, Cherry, good night..." Wendy waved, then went to her room for the saddest night of sleep in her life.


	3. Chapter 3

Felicity and Jane slept soundly. There were strange sounds outside, but it didn't bother the girls. At least, not for long. Felicity let out a yawn and heard some noises outside Jane's window. Felicity turned over the sheets in the guest bed and scampered to the window. She opened it and looked up in shock as she noticed a flying pirate ship. Felicity stepped back in alarm.

"Capitaine Crochet!" Felicity gasped in French. "But Maman and Tante Wendy said the crocodile ate him!"

* * *

><p>The pirate crew then threw open the window and came inside. Hook jumped down and smiled evilly. Felicity shrieked with terror, dashed and hid under the sheets of the guest bed and shivered like a wet dog.<p>

"Jeanne!" Felicity whispered loudly. "Jeanne!"

"Oh Felicity, just go to sleep..." Jane mumbled as she slept, then heard noises. She sat up in her bed, yawned, rubbed her eye and saw the pirates as they grabbed Felicity, bound her and shanghaied her.

"Hello, Wendy..." Hook smirked as Smee made his way to kidnap Jane as well, mistaking her as her mother.

"My apologies, misses." Smee frowned sheepishly at the girls as he stuffed her in the bag with Felicity.

There were sirens outside which alerted everyone in the room.

"Curses!" Hook snarled. "Bring them down! Hurry, Smee!"

Smee grabbed the bag with the girls inside and got hit in the face by Jane's foot. Smee then shoved it back in and tried to continue the kidnapping. "Now, now, don't fuss." he told the girls.

The bag was thrown on and Hook barked orders as the alarms still rang. Felicity and Jane struggled and tried to get free, but it was nearly hopeless for both of them. The ship then took off and Felicity stopped moving as she turned green as fresh spinach.

"I feel sea and air sick, Jeanne..." Felicity gulped.

"Oh, Felicity!" Jane scoffed.

* * *

><p>After a while, the ship made its way to the bright and colorful atmosphere of Never Land. The girls couldn't hear a lot, but muffled angers. They just weren't familiar with the voices around them and felt like they were in danger. Felicity did at least, Jane was say the least, very, very annoyed. They were also unaware of what was happening outside, but someone came to open the bag. Jane let out a kick to make sure she wasn't going to be in any danger from the person opening the bag.<p>

Jane poked her head out and got some air as Felicity did the same. They both looked at the boy before them and knew him immediately of their parents' description of him.

"Peter Pan?" Jane wondered.

"Peter Panoramique?" Felicity asked.

It was indeed Peter Pan. He looked at the girls and scratched his chin, raising an eyebrow at both of them. "You're sure not Wendy or Cherry..." he declared.

"Tinker Belle?" Jane noticed the glowing pixie beside Peter. "Oh, I get it, I'm dreaming..."

"Huh?" Peter looked at her.

"She thinks you aren't real, sorry Monsieur Panoramique..." Felicity explained and stared down.

"Please, call me Peter," the ageless boy preferred, then a cannon ball was coming toward them. "LOOK OUT!" Peter pushed the girls aside as a ball was nearing.

"Pan, you double crossing pipsqueak!" Hook's voice barked. "Come back here and fight me like a man!"

"Come and get me, you old cod fish!" Peter snarled back, then turned to the girls. "Come on, we gotta fly out of here." Peter took their hands and flew with them away from where they were to get somewhere much more safe.

"Wait," Jane interrupted. "What are you doing?"

"If you're not Wendy or Cherry, who are you?" Peter asked.

"I'm her daughter, Jane!" the red headed girl replied.

"I'm Felicity, Cerise is my maman." Felicity added.

"Huh," Peter smiled at Felicity. "Well, if you're their daughters, you're gonna love it here!"

Felicity screamed painfully as they flew in the air. Felicity kept gripping onto Peter every time he did a different soar. Tinker Belle flew with them and tried to keep Felicity calm. Jane then splashed some of the Never Land rainbow on her, making her mad and Felicity couldn't help but laugh at that. The group made it past Skull Rock, the Indian Camp, and Mermaid Lagoon. Felicity felt dizzy though the more time she spent in the air and gulped heavily to hold down her lunch.

"This is great," Peter smiled at the girls. "You can stay here forever."

"Oh, can we?" Felicity beamed.

Tinker Belle glared at Felicity, mostly since she was Cherry's daughter. The pixie flew to Felicity as she looked a little steady and pushed her off from Peter's back. Felicity screamed and was about to land in a tree.

"FELICITY!" Jane cried.

"Oh, gosh!" Peter gasped as he rushed to Felicity, but was too late to save her.

Felicity fell at the tree. She then fell out and hit the branches each on the way down and landed flat on her face with her legs over her head.

"Are you alright, Felicity?" Jane asked as they were safe on the ground.

"I'm a little accident prone..." Felicity mumbled, rubbing her head.

"You _are _Cherry's daughter." Peter remarked with a chuckle.

"Is Tinkerbelle okay?" Felicity pointed at the pixie.

"Aw, she's just jealous," Peter helped Felicity up. "All girls get like that around me."

"Oh really?" Jane rolled her eyes. "How nice for yo-"

Peter scooped her up with Felicity and took them to the hideout. "That was fun, huh?" Peter took them in and set them on the bed. "Lost Boys, fall in!" he demanded.

There were boys in animal skins, minus Chris and Pat. After Wendy, Cherry, John and Michael left Never Land to go back home in the last story, Chris and Pat were reunited with their biological parents, but the remaining Lost Boys stayed with Peter.

"Careful," Jane took Tootles down from hanging upside down with the others. "You're going to fall."

The other boys then landed over Jane, and they all squashed Felicity at the very bottom, much to her misfortune.

"Sound off!" Peter demanded.

"Slightly!" the fox replied.

"Nibs!" the rabbit replied.

"The twins!" the raccoons replied.

"Cubby!" the bear announced, then pointed to the skunk boy. "And that's Tootles!"

Tootles giggled at Jane and went with the other boys. Felicity and Jane cringed as Peter spat in his hand and the boys did the same. They all then shook hands together.

"Boys, this is Jane and Felicity," Peter showed them. "She's gonna stay here and be our new mothers and tell us stories."

"Peter, I'm too young to be a mother," Felicity interrupted. "I can't even tie my boot laces."

"We're not, what do you mean by-" Jane was spazzing out, but the boys wouldn't listen.

"Yeah! Stories!" the Lost Boys cheered, then went to Felicity and Jane.

"Actually garcons," Felicity looked over at the boys. "Jane's not very good at telling stories..."

Jane glared at Felicity.

"What? You want me to lie?" Felicity looked back.

"Ah, that's okay," Cubby told them. "We're not very good at listening to stories."

"Oh! I know! Let's play a game instead?" Felicity suggested. "I love games, especially with Maman and Papa..."

"Red rover, red rover!" the twins suggested.

"Nah, something else..." Slightly snarled, sounding like he had to play that game over and over again for ages.

"Let's play the 'No More Hitting Cubby on the Head' game." Cubby suggested.

"I never heard of that one..." Felicity twirled her finger in her pigtail.

"Hey," Peter spoke up after thinking. "How about a treasure hunt?"

"Yeah, treasure hunt!" the Lost Boys cheered.

"That sound marvelous, I never been on a treasure hunt before," Felicity added with a smile, then frowned and looked down, sheepishly. "Papa likes to play the quiet game when he's playing his organ..."

"I hid it really good this time," Peter told the Lost Boys. "You guys will NEVER find it!"

"Come on, Jeanne," Felicity went to Jane who was looking like a sour puss as usual. "Let's help the boys find some treasure. I bet Maman would love to have some rubies or diamonds that aren't from my Papa."

"NO!" Jane shouted.

"What?" Felicity asked as she blinked tears and hugged her knees.

"I said it!" Jane stormed over to her and the Boys. "No, no, no, and NO!"

Tootles stuck his tongue out at Jane and turned away with his hands on his hips.

"You remind me of someone I know..." Jane said slowly to Tootles.

"Huh?" Tootles wondered what she could be talking about. He was then hugged by Jane, surprisingly.

"Oh," Jane walked off. "We have to go home.

"We can't go yet..." Felicity sniffled.

"I'm sorry," Jane turned to her. "But we have to go home."

Felicity sighed, looked back at her new friends, then followed Jane out. Tinker Belle was of course satisfied about them leaving and she waved them off with a smirky smile.

"What's the matter with her?" Cubby asked, referring to Jane.

"I don't know," Peter replied. "Jane kinda acts like a...grown up..."

The Lost Boys shuddered at that word like Peter had cursed at them or something.


	4. Chapter 4

Jane and Felicity kept walking down the hall. Jane looked back to make sure Felicity was following, but looked up with a gasp to see fish were in the windows. Felicity walked to them with a smile, but Jane grabbed wrist and dragged her to follow.

"We've got to get out of here." Jane told her cousin.

"But how?" Felicity asked.

Jane kept walking and dragging, then stopped. "I have an idea!"

"Oh, brother..."

* * *

><p>Later on, Jane was by the ocean while Felicity sat on her knees, waiting to see what was happening. Peter and Tinker Belle came over to see what was going on without them.<p>

"What is she doing?" Peter asked.

Tinker Belle shrugged.

"She's trying to leave," Felicity turned with a reply. "I'd love to stay, but I think Jeanne's right..." Felicity turned back to the red headed girl. "We're probably better off back home."

"Let's see," Jane made a check list. "Half dozen bananas, check. Ten coconuts, check-"

"Jane, are you sure we should leave so soon?" Felicity walked and asked.

"We have to, Felicity." Jane replied.

"Why do you wanna go home so bad?" Peter asked her, surprising her.

"We have to get back to our family." Jane told him.

"Why?"

"Well, umm... I don't wanna talk about it..." Jane ignored the subject, but only sounded even more snarky than usual.

"Why not?"

"She had a fight." Felicity answered for her.

"Felicity!" Jane snapped at her.

"He only asked!" Felicity shrugged.

"Why?" Peter asked, sounding shocked.

"I told my little brother you weren't real." Jane replied.

"What?" Peter's eyes widened. "Why!?"

"Oh, I don't know..." Jane groaned. "But we have to get back and set things right."

"Why?" Peter asked.

"Because!" Jane growled. "That's why!"

"You know, you can't get home this way." Peter pointed to the homemade boat Jane made with some of Felicity's help.

"I've got to try," Jane went to the boat to push it to the water. "Come on, Felicity."

Felicity stood there, froze and looked around, unsure what to do.

"FELICITY!" Jane snapped.

"Well... Au revior, Peter Panoramique..." Felicity sighed and followed Jane to the homemade boat.

"Au revior?" Peter wondered. "I don't remember Cherry being French."

"Maman isn't French," Felicity turned to him. "My papa is... He taught her some French, and she taught him some English. I'm bilingual though!"

"Enough, Felicity, just say goodbye and end it," Jane scolded Felicity. "We'll never see him again, well, it was nice meeting you, Peter Pan. Duty calls."

Jane pushed the boat more to the water, pulled Felicity next to her and the boat was sailing slightly. There was then a leak in the boat suddenly and the boat was starting to sink! The girls cried and Jane climbed the flag pole and Felicity fell right in the water, head first and Jane was sunk in. They both then got to shore and took a deep breath of air as they failed to get home using the boat.

"Peter was right, Jane." Felicity gagged as she crawled to shore on the beach.

"Are you alright, Felicity?" Jane asked as she shook herself dry.

"Oui, oui." Felicity nodded.

"We just want to go home." Jane sighed, looking at Peter.

"Well, you know," Peter spoke up, explaining. "The only way out of here is to fly."

"FLY!?" Felicity jumped back in alarm. "I'm afraid of flying!"

"Come on," Peter smiled and let out a friendly hand. "I'll show you how."

Felicity walked back as Jane walked over and took his hand anyway. They both stared at Felicity.

"Come on, Felicity!" Peter urged with a smile.

"Oh, I don't know, I think I'll sit on this rock, and-" Felicity was then kicked swiftly by Tinker Belle and her hand linked with Peter's as he flew and took the girls to earn flying lessons.

* * *

><p>While they did that, pirates were out, feeling bloodthirsty and vengeful for Peter Pan and the Lost Boys. They were in the right place, but just missed Peter as he left with the girls. The Lost Boys were now on a rock ledge with Felicity, Jane, and Peter. Felicity shivered behind Jane.<p>

"Oh, Peter, I really don't think this'll work," Jane stated. "This is ridiculous! We can't fly!"

"Well, of course you can't," Peter boasted with a smirk. "But I can. I guess I'm just smarter than you."

"I highly doubt that." Jane rolled her eyes.

"Braver." Peter added.

"I'm just courage impaired at the moment, Peter." Felicity put her hands behind her back and shuffled her sock covered foot in the ground.

"Stronger!" Peter jumped.

"Oh yeah, that's it..." Jane scoffed.

"Well then, it must be my good looks." Peter winked at Felicity, making her giggle and blush like a nervous school girl.

"Or maybe you're full of hot air." Jane laughed.

"Peter, if it's not too much trouble, can you teach Jane how to fly and maybe I'll take a bus back to London?" Felicity asked, tugging Peter by his shirt gently.

Peter chuckled and ruffled up her hair. "Okay, look, anybody can do it. Tink?" Peter called to the pixie.

Tinker Belle nodded and flew around the Lost Boys to make them fly and show the girls.

"All it takes is faith." Nibs said.

"Trust!" the twins added.

"And umm... something else..." Cubby said as he was floating upside down, pondering the situation.

"Pixie dust?" Jane asked.

"That's it!" Cubby cheered, but accidentally butted heads with Slightly.

"Okay Tink, let 'em have it!" Peter requested.

The pixie shook her head in fury.

"Tink..." Peter added firmly.

Tinker Belle still refused.

"Gosh Tink," Peter sighed. "If they can't fly home, I guess they'll have to move in with us."

Tinker Belle flipped out and then pounded on Jane and Felicity pixie dust to get them far away from her as possible. Jane then let out a sneeze from so much dust and Tinker Belle was blown far back she crashed into a tree. Felicity cupped her mouth as the Lost Boys laughed hysterically.

"Alright, now you try." Peter took Felicity's hands. "Think of the happiest things, it's the same as having wings!"

"Whoa, I'm rising off the ground!" Felicity panicked, then spun upside down. "Jiminy Christmas!"

"You'll get used to it." Peter chuckled, then went to Jane. "Okay, Jane."

"Don't even think about it!" Jane turned away, crossing her arms.

Peter then pushed Jane off the cliff and she didn't fly at all. She just fell down quickly which made Felicity panic. Tinker Belle looked a little thrilled though, even from her downfall.

"I got her! I got her!" the Lost Boys scattered to capture Jane from falling. "I got her! I got her! I got her!"

Jane screamed, but then fell right through the ground, leaving a giant hole in the ground.

"I thought you said you got her." Cubby said.

"Jeanne, are you okay?" Felicity bent over to look down at her distant cousin.

"I just wanna go home." Jane groaned as she got up.

"We'll think of something, Jeanne." Felicity patted her head.

* * *

><p>What the kids didn't know was that they were being spied on by Captain Hook, Smee and his crew. They were paying close attention to the girls they mistook for their mothers who went to Never Land years and years ago.<p>

"So, the girls can fly, yet they want to go home," Hook smirked. "Smee, do you know what this means?"

"Six more weeks of winter?" Smee shrugged.

"NO, you imbecile!" Hook snapped. "We'll get me treasure and the boy."


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone gathered around Jane to help her. Peter then noticed Jane's private notepad and picked it up. "Hey, what's this?" he wondered.

"Give that back!" Jane demanded. "It's my list!"

"You have a list, Jeanne?" Felicity asked.

"Yes," Jane replied. "Things to do, places to be, important things!"

The Lost Boys laughed, but Felicity looked a bit sympathetic.

"That stuff's no fun," Peter stated. "No wonder you can't fly."

"Hey, give that back!" Jane tried to grab it from Peter's hands.

Peter laughed and fly around with it.

"Peter, you should give it back." Felicity said, calmly.

"Slightly, catch!" Peter threw the notepad to the fox boy.

"Got it!" Slightly nabbed it with a laugh. He then threw it to Nibs, then thrown to Tootles, Felicity accidentally threw it to the twins, and they threw it to Cubby. Once all the Lost Boys had it, Peter kicked it around.

"Keep away from Ja-ane!" the Lost Boys taunted.

"Guys, this isn't funny," Felicity scolded. "I think you're hurting Jeanne's feelings."

"These boys are horrid!" Jane growled.

"Papa always said I should stay away from the opposite sex..." Felicity rubbed the back of her neck anxiously.

"This is just a game to you, isn't it?" Jane sneered at the boys. "Well, I'm tired of playing!"

"Gosh Jane, we didn't mean to make you mad." Peter told her.

"Oh, grow up, you did so," Jane snapped. "You're just a bunch of silly, ridiculous children."

"Jeanne-" Felicity wanted to help.

"_You _stay out of this," Jane shoved her down. "You're worse than them or Daniel!"

Felicity sniffled and hugged herself as she broke into tears.

Tinker Belle was angry, mostly from Jane's temper. She fired up and dashed to Jane to set her straight, but the red-headed girl put her hand up to block any of the pixie's fury.

"Leave me alone!" Jane told the pixie. "I don't believe in any of this! And I don't believe in fairies!"

Everyone gasped in shock of Jane's exclamation.

"Goodbye!" Jane then stormed off, away from all of them.

"Jeanne..." Felicity quietly moaned. She then looked away from her distant cousin and looked down to see Tinker Belle, she didn't look so good. "Tink, you okay? Peter! PETER!" Felicity cupped Tinker Belle in her hands with worry.

"What is it?" Peter asked as the Lost Boys looked together.

"What's wrong with, Tinker Belle, Felicity?" Cubby asked.

"I think there's something horribly wrong," Felicity replied. "I think she may have the plague!"

"Oh, no..." Peter looked very concerned. "What should we do?"

"I'll help in any way I can," Felicity looked at him and the boys. "I want to be a nurse someday..." Felicity then turned to see Jane still looking just as sour as ever and heaved a sigh. "I just wish I could heal Jeanne's attitude..."

* * *

><p>Later, back at the hideout, the Lost Boys gave Felicity some space as she catered to Tinker Belle. The boys stood their ground so she could get to work properly. Peter looked just as worried as they did, like he was losing his best friend. Felicity took her thermometer out and took Tinker Belle's temperature while she tried to rest.<p>

"Is everything okay, Flick?" Peter asked.

"It's bad," Felicity glanced at him. "Nibs, get me a cool towel, sil vous plait."

"Okay Felicity." the rabbit nodded, went out to get a towel and gave it back.

"Merci." Felicity took it and rested it on Tinker Belle's forehead.

"How bad?" Peter asked.

"Looks kinda bad, we should let her rest first." Felicity replied.

"Kinda bad?" Cubby panicked. "Kinda? OH, it's hopeless! POOR LITTLE TINKER BELLE!"

"Hey, put a cork in it!" Peter snapped.

The twins shushed Cubby.

Tinker Belle coughed, but tinkled a little to speak.

"I think she wants you, Peter." Felicity turned to the oldest boy.

"Yes," Peter nodded. "Thank you." he went over and put his ear to Tinker Belle so she could tell him something. "Uh-huh, uh-huh... WHAT!?"

"Oh, I don't like the sound of that." Felicity cupped her mouth and stepped backward.

"What did she say, Peter?" Tootles asked.

Peter turned to them, looking pierced in his soul. "If we don't get Jane to believe in fairies...Tink's light is gonna go out..." he swallowed hard.

"Well then let's go _make _Jane believe!" Cubby said as he held up his club, looking like an aggressive grizzly bear.

"Hold it!" Peter snatched the club and hit Cubby on the head with it. "We can't just _make _somebody believe."

"But we believe." the twins declared.

"I believe too," Felicity piped up. "My maman believes too, I don't know about Papa though..."

"That's it!" Peter snapped with a smile. "We gotta make you and Jane one of us!"

"But they're _girls_!" the Lost Boys spat out.

"So?" Peter spoke up. "Remember Chris and Pat before they went with Wendy, John, Michael and Cherry back to London? They were girls, but they were Lost Boys... Even though we didn't know once we met them."

"Yeah, that's true..." Nibs said as the others agreed.

"You wanna help Tink, don't ya?" Peter asked the boys.

"Uh-huh." they nodded in response.

"We gotta do it!" Peter chimed. "Think about it Flick, with yours and Jane's help we can save Tinker Belle! Whatya say?"

Felicity spat into her hand and held it out. The boys did the same and shook hands with her. Felicity took her hand back out and cringed slightly at the slimy disgust. "Sacre bleu!" she mumbled to herself.

"Don't worry Tink," Peter consoled. "We'll save you. We'll have to split up. Flick, you look for Jane one part of the island and we'll go another."

"I don't mind working alone, I'm just worried something bad will happen..." Felicity squirmed.

"You'll be fine, just holler if you need anything." Peter ruffled up her hair, messing up her pigtails, then he started to go out with the Lost Boys.

"Following the leader, the leader, the leader, we're following the leader, wherever he may go." the Lost Boys sang as they went their separate ways and Felicity went another way.

* * *

><p>Felicity didn't mind being alone most of the time, she was a little used to it. Sometimes when she was around social conventions with her parents, she wouldn't really talk to anyone. She was usually worried they wouldn't be interested in anything she was and vice versa. Felicity's only friends so far were her parents and her older half-brother who was currently married with a child of his own. Felicity barely sees him, so isn't sure if she could consider him as a friend. Felicity's mother also mentioned she had cousins from an old friend named Peach who was married to a man named Rocky. They had a teenage son named AJ who was like a mentor to Felicity and their daughter Mercedes was a bit of an older sister who often got her in trouble.<p>

Felicity felt like she couldn't fit in anywhere. She wondered though if Peter and the Lost Boys would make her and her cousin into lost boys, she would have actual real friends. At the castle Felicity and her parents went to briefly, there were a couple of seemingly nice children. One in particular, the son of the castle housekeeper, Christopher "Chip" Potts. He was very nice, gentle and a great friend, only Felicity wasnt' sure if he really liked her or was just pitying her.

Felicity kept walking by the waters and a bright orange tentacle plopped out. The dark-haired girl cried out in surprise and the tentacle pulled itself up and was revealed to be a giant octopus. Felicity stepped back and cupped her mouth.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Poulpe..." Felicity said in a shaky voice, drawing back farther and farther.

The octopus waved to her with one of his tentacles and jumped back in the water, splashing Felicity.

"That was very uncalled for, oh Jeanne, where are you?" Felicity wrung her hair and kept walking.


	6. Chapter 6

It was getting dark, Felicity nearly lost sign of Jane, Peter or the Lost Boys. She then finally felt relieved once she saw Jane. Felicity walked over and shook herself dry from earlier.

"Jeanne," Felicity drawled, coming closer. "You okay?"

"No, I'm not okay." Jane replied.

"What's wrong?"

"NEWSFLASH FELICITY!" Jane shouted, making Felicity fall on her back. "Neither of us is gonna be okay because we're stranded on this childish island!"

"Why don't you fly?" Felicity wrapped herself in her own arms for comfort.

"Oh, Felicity, can't you just accept that this is all fake and we need to grow up?" Jane spat.

"Okay, I'll bite," Felicity was done with being pushed around and she lowered her voice to show she meant business. Her eyes even flashed laser green. "What _is _your problem, Jeanne? And I don't want you to yell at me, push me or do anything rude BECAUSE FRANKLY I'VE JUST ABOUT HAD IT WITH YOUR TEMPER, YOU ARE RUDE, PUSHY, AND OBNOXIOUS! SO TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG BEFORE I BITE YOUR HEAD OFF!"

"Felicity!" Jane was shocked at her sudden anger.

"Well,... you made me mad!" Felicity said, still angered, but a little calm now.

"I-I'm sorry, Felicity..." Jane walked to her slowly with a solemn tone. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

"How do you think your mother and brother feel back home after you did what you did?" Felicity glared, her eyes, still flashing green.

"Oh, Felicity," Jane sighed. "All I ever wanted was to get away from this dreadful place."

"Trust me, this place isn't dreadful," Felicity said in a cheerful tone with a smile and her hands out, happily. "Papa's music room and Maman's poetry room are dreadful!"

"I just wanted to get home to my dear, sweet mother," Jane looked in her eyes. "But there's no way... I also really, really miss my father! It hasn't been the same since he left to protect us. I know he's doing it for us, but I've missed him since he left when I was six!"

"Ahh..." Felicity understood now. "You're being a grumpy gus because Edward is still out there and not with you, Wendy and Daniel, huh?"

"Yes," Jane nodded with tears in her eyes. "I just want him to come home so we can stop living in this horrid reality! Not even Mother's fairy tales can cheer me up... You can't imagine what that's like..."

Felicity hummed a little and sat beside her. "Actually Jeanne," she crossed her legs and looked back into Jane's turquoise eyes. "I do. My mother goes on adventures a lot. She did a lot when she was younger, but she does it more often when the time calls for her. Whenever she has to leave, Papa stays and takes care of moi while she's gone. Papa rarely goes out himself, I love him, believe moi, but sometimes it gets a little boring having extended pipe organ lessons with your father, even if he's a master. I miss my maman every time she goes on one of her adventures. Did you know my maman once went to a place called the Pridelands with dangerous lions, warthogs and even some cheetahs, but do you know what happened?"

"What?" Jane was on the edge of her seat.

"She was just fine," Felicity smiled. "If Maman can survive that, Edward will make it back home and you'll be with your perfect family of four."

"Oh, Felicity... I had no idea..." Jane sounded soft now. "Do you ever know when your mother will come back when she goes on an adventure?"

Felicity shook her head. "She sometimes comes back with bruises or scratches, but she somehow makes it back home okay. She and Papa even first met on one of her adventures when the Queen was just a peasant girl. Maman even has a scrapbook of the adventures she went on."

"Oh..."

"Now, why won't you believe in your mother's stories?"

"Because I decided I'm a grown up!"

"Jeanne," Felicity sighed. "I know this seems impossible, but its true. If my Maman met my Papa in France in 1791, then anything can happen."

"That would make your father over 200 years old then..." Jane slightly cringed.

Felicity nodded.

"Do you have a picture of him?"

"Non," Felicity sighed. "Papa never likes to take pictures. He draws pictures of my maman though."

"How do you know that?" Jane asked.

"He caught me sneaking in his music room when my friends Gabrielle and Chip accidentally knocked the cricket ball in a window." Felicity giggled, nervously.

Jane giggled a little too, but then got serious. "I just can't really believe most of these things. Reality is too painful for me to dream and feel safe."

"Maman always tells me to dream," Felicity told her. "Reality might be painful, but its good to go into fantasy where everything you want to happen will happen and you won't feel hurt."

"What do you dream?" Jane asked.

"I always like to dream that my parents take me on one of their adventures," Felicity took out a wooden sword from her night-gown pocket. "I've always wanted to go on one, but since I'm accident prone, they always tell me it's too dangerous."

"But Felicity, you _are _on an adventure."

"I am?"

"Yes, with me," Jane smiled a little. "This all might be just a child's fantasy, but you're on an adventure."

Felicity looked around and smiled. "Oui! This _is _an adventure!" Felicity giggled as she twirled her sword, but fell on her butt. She then just laughed. "I wanna fight a bad! I'm sure your papa will be okay too, Jeanne."

"But not everybody makes it back from war alive," Jane sighed. "My Uncle Michael died in World War I."

"Oh, it's okay, I'll be your sister, brother _and _Uncle!" Felicity hugged her tight.

The girls both laughed and turned as they heard distant crying. Both girls looked at each other with shrugs and decided to check it out. They then looked and saw Captain Hook and growled. They went to him with anger.

"Capitaine Crochet!" Felicity sneered.

"That's Captain Hook, my dear." the captain corrected her.

"I'm French," Felicity turned away, crossing her arms. She then turned back a little. "On my father's side for that matter..."

"What IS your problem?" Jane asked.

"All I wanted to do was to get away from this dreadful place," Hook told the girls and took out a picture of his mother. "Just go home to my sweet, dear mother."

"Deja vu." Jane reacted.

"Umm..." Felicity's stomach churned as she saw Hook's mother. She had a hook hand and mustache like the captain before them. "I can see the family resemblance."

"But blast it all!" Hook groaned. "Peter Pan stole my treasure and my men would mutiny if I so much as tried to leave without it! So here I am, stuck in stuck in this absurd place. My sources tell me, you girls wish to return home as well."

"You got that right," Jane replied. "I guess we're in the same boat."

"The same boat!" Hook got excited. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Felicity felt nervous. Ever since Cherry told her about her adventure with Peach and Long John Silver, Felicity's been nervous around pirates.

"I'll give you two a passage home on my ship and you can help me recover my treasure," Hook bowed to see eye to eye to the girls. "Don't you see? Treasure's useless to Peter Pan. He's not sensible like you and I. He's just a boy who'll never grow up."

"Huh, tell me about it." Jane scoffed.

"He's sensible!" Felicity spat at Hook.

"Oh, come on now... You'll be better off without him..." Hook stroked the dark-haired girl's head, which made her feel even more uncomfortable.

Felicity squirmed, then dashed behind Jane, shaking a little.

"And really, what other choice do you have?" Hook asked the girls. "It's not as though you both could fly home."

"Jeanne," Felicity took Jane's hand. "I don't think this is such a good idea."

"It's our only chance," Jane withdrew her hand. "I suppose if this treasure's rightfully yours and not really any use to Peter-"

"Splendid!" Hook jumped up, squeezing the girls, then placed them down on the ground. "Splendid!"

Jane looked and noticed how anxious Felicity seemed. "Wait!" Jane called to the pirate. "You must swear not to harm Peter."

"Me? Actually harm Peter Pan?" Hook laughed, and pinched Felicity's cheek. "Perish the thought! It's all a game, you see?"

"A game?" Felicity asked.

"Yes," Hook ruffled up her hair, then stepped back. "I shan't harm him, you have my word." Hook then took out a contract to show the girls he was serious. "'I, Captain James Hook, do hear by swear to not harm a single hair on Peter Pan's head'. You see? Ironclad, unbreakable. Leave the light on, Mommy, your baby boy's coming home!"

"My tummy feels yucky," Felicity held her stomach as it churned again. "Like when Maman spends once a month in the bath tub."

"Don't worry, you'll get over that," Hook wrapped his arm around Felicity and pulled close. "Care to join us?"

"Well, honestly, Monsieur Crochet..." Felicity twiddled her fingers.

"We'd love to." Jane answered for her.

"Oh, good!" Hook praised, then gave Jane a golden whistle. "Now, when you girls have located the treasure, just give me a wee toot. Felicity, you and Jane are doing the right thing. I'm your only way home." Hook then left the girls to their own business.

"Oh Felicity, can you believe it?" Jane gushed. "We're gonna go home!"

"Jeanne, my mother's been with a pirate who tried to be her friend," Felicity replied(read CherBear18's Muppet Treasure Island). "He tricked her, he tricked her friends, we could be living that!"

"Get real, Felicity." Jane said, walking off.

"Jane? Jane!" Peter's voice called. The girls recognized it instantly.

The girls then saw it was indeed Peter with the Lost Boys.

"Oh, there you are." Peter went over.

"Felicity found Jane!" Slightly pointed with a smile.

"How did you guys get here?" Felicity wondered.

"Never mind that, you scared me half to death," Peter scolded Jane. "We've been looking all over for you! I'm awfully sorry for wrecking your book. Me and the Lost Boys, we want to do something to make it up to you. We want to make you feel like... Well... Like you're one of us. You too, Flick."

"We'll do anything!" Cubby cheered.

"Anything at all!" Nibs added. "Just name it!"

"Well, umm... Why don't we play a game?" Jane suggested. "Like maybe treasure hunt!"

"Treasure hunt?" the twins gushed. "That's a great idea!"

"But you'll have to think like Lost Boys," Peter told them. "And have fun like a Lost Boy!"

"Tell us what to do." Felicity said.

"Well, to be one of us..." one twin thought as went back to the hideout together.

"Yes?" Jane asked.

"There's some things you need to know." the other twin said as they were about to sing their way back to the hideout with Tinker Belle.

"What's that?" Jane asked.

The boys told the girls what they do best and like to do.

"The mud's fun!" Slightly cackled.

The boys pulled Felicity into the mud. She grabbed a hold of Jane, which made her fall in too!

The Boys showed Felicity and Jane all around the jungle around them. There were elephants coming as the Boys threw coconuts together. The Boys made noises and growled like real monsters. They were then on a log and the girls tried to safely cross. Felicity and Jane then followed the Boys and Peter into the cave. Felicity didn't even feel scared this time. For one of the first times in her life, she felt safe and secure without her parents.


	7. Chapter 7

Jane and Felicity felt like they could keep home at Never Land. Mostly Jane though, Felicity was happy Jane was now happy, but Felicity didn't really intend on staying in Never Land forever, she just wanted to meet Peter Pan and Jane to cheer up. The kids were all now going their way for a cave. Once they got in, they spotted the treasure they were looking for! It was full of the best treasures anyone could imagine, flooded with gold coins, diamonds, rubies and more!

"The treasure!" Jane gasped with Felicity. "We found it!"

"Let's tell Peter and the Lost Garcons!" Felicity piped, but Jane cupped her mouth and shook her head.

"No, no, no," Jane told her. "We have to tell Captain Hook, remember?"

"I know," Felicity sighed. "But we should tell Peter, right? It's the right thing to do, right?"

Jane took out the whistle and heard Hook's warnings echo in her head. She then looked at Felicity's big, puppy black eyes and she almost looked like she could cry.

"Don't do that," Jane shut the younger girl's eyes. Jane then wondered what would be the right thing to do. She heaved a sharp sigh, then threw the whistle into the water. Jane then smiled as she and Felicity went to the treasure. "I bet your mother would like some of this if Captain Hook is kind enough to share with us."

"Hey, girls!" Peter called from outside the cave entrance. "You did it! Lost Boys! Felicity and Jane found the treasure in Dead Man's Cave!"

The Lost Boys swung on vines and laughed with great cheer at the treasure they've wanted for a while.

Peter found a crown in the box and put it on his head. "Attention!" he called like a drill sergeant.

The Lost Boys stood in line while Jane and Felicity paid close attention to him.

"Fall in!" Peter added. He took out a sword and gently put it at Felicity and Jane like a king would knight his trusted men. "In honor of your downright unbelievable skill at finding hidden treasure, I now proclaim you, Felicity and Jane, Lost Boys! Erm... I mean, Lost Girls..."

"Like Chris and Pat?" Felicity asked.

"Yes, but Chris and Pat weren't exactly official," Peter explained to her. "You see, they came in saying they were boys, so they weren't technically the original Lost Girls, but you and Jane are. I wanted to make your mother a Lost Girl, Felicity."

"You did?" Felicity asked with her eyes twinkling.

Peter nodded with a smile. "If she hadn't left to go back home like Jane's mother, she would've been the first honorary Lost Girl, but duty called her back home, I suppose. So, you are now an official Lost Girl like your cousin. What's the matter? Don't you guys wanna be-"

Jane rushed to Peter and hugged him tight. "Oh, yes! We'd like that very much, Peter!" she beamed like an excited fan girl joining her favorite celebrity.

"Let's hear it for the girls!" Cubby cheered.

The boys cheered as Peter gave Jane a white wolf cap and a lion cub cap on Felicity. As they sang, Tootles was looking around the treasure. He then spotted Hook's whistle given to Jane and wondered what it was for. His curiosity got the better of him as he was about to blow it. Tootles blew the whistle hard, making everyone snap to attention. Jane and Felicity panicked right there and then. There was rumbling all around and the pirate crew attacked right in, causing everyone to be scared and worried.

"Capitaine Crochet!" Felicity shrieked.

"The treasure is ours!" one of the pirates smirked devilishly.

A couple of the pirates snuck up on the Lost Boys, grabbed them and bagged them. The Boys struggled, but since the pirates were grown men, they were easily stronger than them. Peter gulped, and was grabbed by Hook and it looked like it was the end of him. The pirates then took everyone, including the girls on the ship.

"It's time to meet your maker, Peter Pan!" Hook drew his sword, ready to rid himself of Peter once and for all. He then turned to the girls with a sinister smirk. "And thank you, maladies. I couldn't have done it without you."

"Sil vous plait leave him alone!" Felicity pleaded.

"Sorry, no can do," Hook told the younger girl. "You both wanted this."

"Jane? Flick?" Peter wondered, feeling betrayed.

"We... We never meant-" Jane was cut off.

"Oh, my," Hook put a hand on his heart. "Have we let the kitty out of the bag?"

"Yes..." Jane swallowed hard.

"Non! Wait!" Felicity stormed to the thieving pirate. "You said no one would get hurt! You gave your word! You promised, Monsieur Crochet!"

"And Captain Hook is a man of his word," Hook told her as he plucked a hair off Peter's head and showed it to the girls. "I promised not to harm a single hair on his head... And this is the one I won't harm! Here, you keep it. The rest of him is mine!"

"It's not Felicity's fault, Peter," Jane tried to apologize. "I didn't mean to do it either! We never agreed to this!"

"You traitor, Jane," Peter hissed. "You lied to me! And because you don't believe in fairies, Tink's light is gonna go out!"

"Tinker Belle?" Jane felt heartbroken. "No, Peter, I-"

"We'll save you Peter!" Felicity cried. "We will!"

"My dears," Hook went to them as the boys were being taken away. "No one can save him now... " he laughed and went off with the boys held captive.

"Oh, Felicity, what am I going to do?" Jane sighed.

"Jeanne, we have to get Tinker Belle, she's the only one who can help!" Felicity took her hands.

"But, I told Tinker Belle I didn't believe in her."

"I know, but we have to see her, or what's left of her! Come on!"

The girls then started to run back to the hideout to check out Tinker Belle and see if they could do anything to help. Before it was too late. It was only a matter of time.


	8. Chapter 8

The girls quickly made their way to Peter's hideout. Felicity led Jane to Tinker Belle's bedroom. It was too late though once they got there. Felicity pulled the leaf back to show Tinker Belle in bed, but it was far too late. Tinker Belle lost all color in her face, she wasn't breathing or moving, she had died while everyone was away.

"Oh, Tinker Belle..." Felicity's voice wavered.

"Tink..." Jane's eyes itched with tears. "It's true..."

Felicity took out her family handkerchief to dry her eyes and handed it to Jane. She took it in return and blew her nose. It was truly a sad sight indeed. It was true that fairies needed belief to live, and since Jane didn't believe, Tinker Belle was now dead.

"This is all my fault, Felicity," Jane took Felicity's hands and looked her in the eyes. "I'm so sorry."

Both girls held each other and cried.

"You were too grown up to believe in fairies..." Felicity gulped with tears drenching her pigtails.

"No," Jane squeezed Felicity. "I believe in them now."

"Maybe that could work!" Felicity broke the hug and clapped her hands together.

"Felicity, what are you doing?" Jane asked.

"Jeanne, come on," Felicity continued to clap. "Clap your hands if you believe in fairies!"

"I don't know if this'll work."

"Jeanne... Sil vous plait... Please!"

Jane sighed and clapped her hands along with Felicity. As they did, there was a bell chime noise. Both girls turned to see Tinker Belle had become alive. The clapping worked after all!

"Sacre Bleu, she's alive!" Felicity squealed.

"Tinker Belle?" Jane couldn't believe it. "Oh, this is wonderful!"

Tinker Belle chimed and went to the girls with a smile. She was a lot nicer toward them now since they saved her life. She thanked them and patted their heads with a friendly smile.

"This is wonderful, Felicity," Jane turned to her distant cousin. "Wait until Peter-, Oh my gosh, Peter!"

"Come on, we better get to them!" Felicity cried.

"But we can't fly, the dust wore off on us!" Jane cried.

Tinker Belle floated toward them and scratched her head to release pixie dust on them to make them fly. She smiled at them and floated to where Peter was being held captive as the girls followed. As the girls were on their way, there came to octopus Felicity met earlier.

"Look out, Felicity!" Jane cried out in fear.

"Bonjour Monsieur Poulpe." Felicity waved.

The octopus waved back.

"You guys are friends?" Jane wondered.

"Oui, oui," Felicity nodded, then turned to the orange sea creature. "Monsieur Poulpe, Jeanne and I need your help with a certain pirate captain."

The octopus looked angry and he spoke in his animal language to Felicity.

"You hate him too, huh?" Felicity asked. "Bet you want him gone, too, huh?"

The octopus nodded and pointed to his open mouth, and licked his lips to show he was hungry.

"Tell you what, you help us and you can eat Capitaine Crochet." Felicity said with a wink. "Affaire?"

The octopus looked at her confusedly.

"That means 'deal' in French." Felicity translated.

The octopus then understood and nodded in agreement.

"High cinq!" Felicity high-fived the octopus, but got stuck to his suction cup. "Oops..."

"I just hope we're not too late." Jane said as she helped Felicity down and they were on their way to save Peter and the Lost Boys.

* * *

><p>Back at the ship, Peter was tied to an anchor and the pirates watched him about to be finished off for good. The other pirates jeered at Peter as he was doomed for now.<p>

"Look at him, Smee," Hook chuckled. "He's nothing but a child. And I _hate _children. Cut him down!"

The pirates did as told and lowered Peter to be eaten by the briny deep.

"Any last words, boy?" Hook demanded.

"Let the Lost Boys go!" Peter demanded.

"Oh, they'll go," Hook smirked like the devil. "Right after you! One by one, off the end of the plank! Be brave lads, don't let 'em see you cry! Say your prayers, Peter Pan!"

"Not so fast, you old cod-fish!" a voice called. Everyone turned to see Felicity and Jane had come to the rescue.

"Or you'll have to answer to us!" Jane added to the threat.

"Jane? Flick?" Peter asked with a smile.

The Lost Boys cheered for the girls coming to their rescue.

"Good heavens," Hook falsely cried. "Run, run for your lives! It's... It's... a couple of little girls!"

Tinker Belle came and she rushed over to Peter and he was very thrilled and ecstatic to see her.

"Tinker Belle!" Peter cried. "You're alive!"

"Oh, and look, Captain!" Smee teased. "A fairy too!"

Felicity went to Peter as Tinker Belle went to Captain Hook. She then made a goofy face to distract him and he tried to capture her. While everyone focused on that, Jane swung over and grabbed the knife that one pirate had and knocked another one down which freed the Lost Boys from their spot. Hook barked commands as his plans were sinking, and his chances of winning this battle.

"Smee!" Hook called as Tinker Belle was trying to get the key to set Peter free.

"I got her, Captain!" Smee rushed over like he was a child in summer trying to get a firefly.

Felicity, Jane, and the Lost Boys ran to get away from the kidnapping pirates. They were their way to safety until one pirate came to them with a knife and looked very menacing.

"Give it up, girls!" the pirate growled.

"Never!" both girls yelled, then hit the pirate with barrels to knock him out.

The Lost Boys laughed, but Felicity was then grabbed by her pigtails. She was dangled over the water.

"You're nothing but a little Butt Monkey, just like your mother!" the pirate taunted.

Felicity got hit right there. "What did you call my maman?" she demanded, her voice a little firm.

"BUTT MONKEY!" the pirate repeated.

"You... You..." Felicity growled and her eyes flashed green. "DUFFNUT!"

"What's going on with you?" the pirate was shocked by her laser eyes.

Felicity then did Latin prayers which made the sky turn blood-red and black storm clouds roamed in. Felicity then made the lightning hit the pirates to make them surrender. The dark-haired girl then calmed down and the sky was clear and pleasant now. The Lost Boys stared at her in shock.

"What?" Felicity asked them like nothing weird happened. "I don't like being called names."

Jane and Peter then flew to Hook as he drew out his sword.

"Don't you see, Hook?" Jane asked as she got rid of the sword. "You'll never win. Not as long as there's faith..."

"Trust!" Felicity added.

"And pixie dust!" both girls said, as they were sprinkled with more dust. The girls then flew around as Hook looked slightly paralyzed from shock. The other pirates couldn't believe how difficult it was to deal with a couple of little girls. They then broke the mast with the flag and went to Peter and set him free.

"Odd bodkins!" Hook gasped.

"Unbelievable!" Peter was shocked.

"Mere child's play." Jane smirked.

Peter smiled at them and hugged them close. "You guys are like your mothers, brave, noble and overall great friends. I really miss them."

"GOTCHA!" Hook snatched both girls and pinned the girls against the wall, aggressively. "Looks like I got the upper hook now!"

"Game's over, Hook!" Peter snapped. "I win!"

"Looks like you forgot your anchor, mon capitaine." Felicity pointed with a giggle.

"Huh?" Hook turned and saw his rope was cut and he was about to fall into the water. Felicity and Jane got free with Peter and the Lost Boys. Hook screamed along with his crew. "Help me, please!"

"You know the rules, Captain," Peter shouted as the girls saluted him sinking. "A good captain always goes down with his ship!"

"I DON'T WANT TO BE A GOOD CAPTAIN!" Hook cried as he was pulled by an octopus. He then screamed.

The octopus smirked evilly and hungrily. He then waved up to Jane, Peter, the Lost Boys and Felicity.

"Bon appetite, Monsieur Poulpe." Felicity blew a kiss and waved.

The pirates screamed as they were brought down with the boat, and the ageless children got away before they'd get themselves into trouble. Tinker Belle tagged along after laughing at the villains' downfall.


	9. Chapter 9

The Lost Boys and Peter sang about Hook being a codfish like they did before the crocodile supposedly ate him. Talk about karma. Peter laughed, then did his signature rooster call, and turned to the others.

"Let's hear it for Felicity and Jane!" Nibs cheered.

"The first and officially-" the twins added.

"Lost Girls!" Tootles finished.

"Thank you," Jane bowed. "Thank you!"

"Oh, merci beaucop!" Felicity added with a curtsey.

"Say, why don't you bunk with me?" Slightly winked with a giggle.

Felicity blushed at him, then turned with Jane. The girls noticed Peter looked rather down in the dumps. Tinker Belle flew to him, told him something, then flew to a far distance.

"What's wrong, Peter?" Felicity asked.

"You guys can fly now," Peter sighed. "You can go home."

"We can go home..." Jane smiled.

"But!" Nibs sniffled and blew his nose into Tootles' skunk tail.

"But! But! But!" the Lost Boys cried, not wanting their new best friends to leave so soon.

"We'll miss you, a lot..." Cubby wiped his eyes.

"Yeah." one twin said.

"A lot." the other added.

"And we'll miss you," Jane turned to them. "A lot. But it's best Felicity and I go back home, we're needed there. There's someone back home who needs me. And besides, now I got great stories to tell him... And they'll be about Peter Pan and the Lost Boys."

The Lost Boys stopped crying and smiled with hip-hip cheers for Jane.

"Hey, in that case," Peter chuckled, bent on one knee and kissed the back of Jane's hand. "Mademoiselles, it would be my pleasure to escort you to London."

"Hey, I'll do the cheesy French dialogue around here!" Felicity snapped, but giggled since she was teasing him.

"The pleasure will be all ours, good sir." Jane smiled at Peter.

"It's a long way home. Hit it, Tinker Belle!" Felicity called to the pixie.

Tinker Belle nodded and sprinkled pixie dust all over the girls to get them back home. They laughed and rose off the floor. The Lost Boys waved and they felt very sad to see their friends go, but were happy for them. They hoped to see them again real soon.

* * *

><p>The girls woke up to see they were back in the nursery. Felicity was in the guest bed, snuggling her Peter Pan doll, and Jane shook her awake.<p>

"What is it, Jeanne?" Felicity yawned and turned to her older cousin.

"We're home!" Jane beamed.

"We're home?" Felicity asked with a smile.

"Mother, oh Mother!" Jane called, which made Wendy and Cherry come into the nursery, looking tired.

"What's wrong, Jane?" Cherry asked in an emotionless tone.

"Oh, Mother!" Jane rushed to Wendy and hugged her.

"Maman!" Felicity rushed to Cherry and hugged her.

"You were right," Jane told Wendy. "He is most remarkable."

"Who, dear?" Wendy asked.

"Oh, Mother, Cherry, I'm so sorry. If only I'd listen to you." Jane sniffled.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on here?" Cherry sounded far from amused.

"Oh, Maman..." Felicity moaned and squeezed her mother tighter.

"What is wrong!?" Cherry growled.

"I had a bad dream..." Daniel said as he came in the room.

"Was it Hook again?" Jane asked as Cherry picked up her younger brother. "Were those pirates up to their old tricks again?"

"They're gone, Danny." Felicity told him.

"What's going on?" Daniel asked.

"We know how to take care of that old codfish," Felicity said, taking out her wooden sword. "We can do it all together!"

"We can?" Daniel asked, his eyes lighting up.

"The three of us." Jane added.

"Really?" Daniel was now excited.

"We saw him you know," Jane said. "Captain Hook kidnapped us. Stuffed us both into an old dirty bag, he did."

"He took us off to Never Land," Felicity continued, coming over. "And tried to feed us to a giant octopus."

"Wow!" Daniel loved this new story.

"There were pirates everywhere," Jane added. "And, oh, Tinker Belle, she was so beautiful."

"You saw Tinker Belle!?" Daniel couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Uh-huh, and her light almost went out," Jane had an improvement after this adventure alright. "You see, you have to be very careful."

"Okay, you guys have been up too late," Cherry sighed. "This reminds me of when Uncle George saw that pirate ship cloud before my parents and I went home."

"I remember that." Wendy smiled in remembrance and nostalgia. "Well kids, let's talk about this later, okay? It's very late and you all need your rest."

"Yes, Mother." Jane and Daniel said.

"Bon nuit, Tante Wendy." Felicity yawned as they all went back to bed.

* * *

><p>Cherry shut Daniel's door as Wendy catered to the girls. She was about to close the bedroom window, but heard a noise outside. She poked her head out and looked around in wonder. It was a clear night sky, but no one was there, but she could've sworn someone was. Wendy then turned in shock to see Peter was sitting on the window edge.<p>

"Wendy?" Peter asked.

"Hello, Peter..." Wendy smiled warmly.

"You've... changed..." Peter recognized her, the closer he got.

"Not really." Wendy told him. "Not ever..."

Tinker Belle flew over to her old friend.

"Hello, Tinker Belle." Wendy greeted.

Tinker Belle waved and sprinkled pixie dust on Wendy. The woman felt like a little girl again as she flew with Peter. Cherry looked out the window and smiled at Wendy reliving one of her most favorite childhood memories. Cherry then looked down and saw Edward coming back home.

"Jane will be pleased." Cherry sighed with a smirk.

All was well back in the family home as Edward was back with his family. Jane was indeed happy to have her father back. Shortly after spending a little more time with her extended family, Felicity was happy. Her own father even came back. The Forte family were happy, even though it wasn't shown very properly, considering their family.

"Papa, I'm glad you're back like Uncle Edward." Felicity hugged Forte really close.

"How was Belle and Adam?" Cherry asked, gripping her husband's cold and clammy hands.

"Fine," Forte breathed. "We're welcome back in the castle whenever we're ready. Are you ready, Cerise?"

Cherry glanced down at Felicity as she played a Peter Pan game with Daniel and Jane like in the good old days.

"I think we could wait just a little later..." Cherry replied, linking arms with him and staring at the night sky as a pirate ship cloud past the full moon.

Peace was restored into the family and the war ended. Jane was finally happy again and enjoyed being a kid while she could. Felicity had some new friends to tell her family about. Daniel was of course, still one with his inner child.

The End


End file.
